Lost and Found
by Corcalamus
Summary: Auror Potter's latest case is figuring out just why Lucius Malfoy has lost the past 35 years worth of memories. It's up to Harry to find out who has obliviated the older Malfoy and why? Pre H/D
1. A Beginning

Fic: Lost and Found | Harry Potter | PG-13

**Title:**Lost and Found

**Author:**Corcalamus

**Betas:** Dracavia

**Series/Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating: **pg-13

**Length:** This Chapter - 1630

**Warnings:** Pre Slash

**Pairing/Characters:**

**Genre:** Mystery, Pre Slash, EWE.

**Summary:** Auror Potter's latest case is figuring out just why Lucius Malfoy has lost the past 35 years worth of memories. With Draco being evasive with answers to questions and no sign of why Lucius Malfoy was in Birmingham, it's up to Harry to find out who has obliviated the elder Malfoy and why?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them but they are fun to play with.

**Notes:** This story is told from Lucius Malfoy's point of view and Harry Potter's point of view. The pairings are Lucius/Narcissa and then it is also pre H/D. May do more stories in this universe in future. The story is fully completed, is 9 chapters long and will be approximately 17000 words long.

**Chapter 1** A Beginning

It had been a glorious summer day on the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Exams were finished and the students were currently in that relaxing fortnight between the end of exams and the end of term. For the Hogwarts Seventh year, it was a time to get together with old friends and talk about their time at school. For the Head Boy and Head Girl, it was a wonderful time of year, where prizes were given out and graduation speeches were being written.

It had never occurred to him that he might be nervous, Lucius Malfoy did not get nervous. But there he stood in the Slytherin common room, his young friend Severus Snape beside him as he fretted over his robes, hair and the rest of his appearance.

"I don't know why you're so worried," Severus said, as he handed Lucius his wand. "You never have problems talking to the Slytherins."

Lucius sighed, a melodramatic sigh he reserved only for his friends, "The problem is, young Severus, my speech will be directly after Vivian Hemmingway, the teachers' little Ravenclaw pet. I want my speech to outshine – oh, hello Narcissa."

Lucius immediately stopped talking as he noticed Narcissa Black standing at the doorway of the boys' dormitory. She had a sort of easy way of standing, a confidant look on her face that told everyone around her that yes, Narcissa Black was here and if you pissed her off you'd know all about it. She didn't know it quite yet, but this woman was destined to be his wife.

Yes, he had heard the rumors of her sister Bellatrix being a bit nutty and the rumor of Andromeda being a Muggle sympathiser. But Narcissa Black? She held authority, beauty, grace and pureblood tradition to the highest level. She was everything Lucius could possibly want in a woman.

She smiled and walked towards him, her hands behind her back as she did. "You have nothing to worry about Malfoy," she motioned to the chair sitting directly in front of the mirror. "Sit," she said simply, and sit he did. This seemed to please her as she now stood directly behind him. He stilled as her hands came to the front and in them she held a brush, black ribbon and pair of scissors.

"Leave us," she said to Severus and he left, closing the door behind him.

"You are in need of a trim," she said softly and set about neatening up his hair. He closed his eyes as she began brushing his hair, her fingers finding soft, sensitive spots on the back of his neck. He stayed quiet, trying to just enjoy the sensation before he realised that she had stopped and was now standing in front of him.

"That's what I like to see," she said, smiling softly at him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A man I can hold in the palm of my hands..." She moved towards him, and gracefully she sat on his lap. "My father wrote to tell me your father had contacted him regarding a match between you and I..."

Lucius swallowed hard, "Yes... I asked him to do so."

"Hmm..." she said thoughtfully, her hand tilting his chin up to look him in the eye, "You and I have been dancing around each other the past three months... Father asked me what I wanted to do about this... suggestion."

Lucius was mesmerised by Narcissa's bright blue eyes, they weren't cold like his own grey eyes, they held warmth in their depths. He felt he'd lost the power of speech, perhaps she'd jinxed him, and before he could react further she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

The minutes seemed to stretch on forever, he kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her waist and then, almost as fast as it started, she pulled back, a small smile on her face. "Hmm... yes," she said thoughtfully, "I think I'd like you to pursue me, Lucius."

Lucius smiled, "You're sure it's alright? I heard what you had done to Goyle..."

She laughed, "You really think Goyle is in your league?" she asked and slowly stood. She walked behind him again with her brush and began fastening his hair into place. "People like you and I, Lucius, we are in a league of our own."

A shiver ran through him, he loved the way she said his name.

"Oh and one more thing, my sweet..." she said as she rubbed his shoulder, "You might want to go cool off before you have to give a speech."

Lucius felt his flush creep up his neck, causing her to laugh once more, "Oh yes," she said, kissing his burning cheek, "You'll do nicely."

And without another word, she left the room.

He had told his friends in very fine detail what had happened that morning with Narcissa. The confidence he'd felt after his few moments with her was quite spectacular. The speech at the Graduation ceremony had gone excellent, and he found that he was first in the year for his grades, if only by a thin margin because of his potions work. He was very glad he was in the Slug Club, it had got him in with all the right people.

Yes, all in all life was pretty good for Lucius Malfoy.

He turned the corner into the courtyard, doing a final check before he headed up to dinner. He was hungry but he wanted to show that not all Slytherins shirked their duties. He wanted to set a good example to the younger Slytherins, especially Severus, whom he hoped he could induct into Lord Voldemort's little campaign. He looked forward to leaving school and finding Tom along with Nathan Nott. Nathan had been the one to induct him into Voldemort's elite club.

He hoped Narcissa was as interested in the Dark Lord's plans as he was. It all sounded so exciting, just the thing for him to go into. He had the money to help back the campaign and-

"You there!" he shouted at a pair of sixth years, who were clearly up to no good (Well, they were Gryffindors). "What are you up to?"

The two Gryffindors scowled over at him and then a smile spread across their faces, he turned and before he knew what was happening, three voices shouted, 'STUPEFY!' and the world went blank.

He was floating, floating on a cloud, not really sure where he was or what he was doing. He frowned as he realised he was very wet and very cold. Had those Gryffindors flung him in the lake? Surely not! Not even they would get away with that. He was pretty sure it was Richard Weasley, that blood traitor Arthur Weasley's little brother.

Just wait until he got his hands on that sniveling little brat, he'd show him the meaning of fear.

"I think he's awake, sir!"

Lucius frowned, he didn't recognise that voice, not at all.

"Oh... good, I suppose," said another unfamiliar voice, it didn't sound like their new Medi Witch, in fact, it was a man's voice. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was leaning against a wall in a dark alleyway. He had no idea where he was or how he'd even gotten there. How had those brats managed to transport him out of the wards around Hogwarts? He knew as well as anyone who had read 'Hogwarts: A History' that you couldn't apparate or disapparate into or out of the Hogwarts grounds.

His head felt groggy and he rubbed his temple trying to soothe it, as he opened his eyes his blurred vision didn't help his confused state.

"Mr Malfoy?" said a voice, "Can you look at me?"

Lucius frowned and looked up at the dark haired man, who was wearing glasses behind which sat a pair of bright green eyes. He frowned, this man looked rather like Leon Potter, but Leon Potter's son was only 11, he came in the same year Severus had.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Birmingham, Mr Malfoy, care to tell me what you're doing here?" asked the man, he had a pad in hand and was clearly taking notes.

"I don't know..." he said rubbing his head.

"How did you get here? Did you disapparate?" asked the dark haired man.

"No sir," he said, as if this was a stupid question, and the man gave Lucius a very strange look. He called over to one of his colleagues, an older woman who wore a Medi Witch uniform came over and she clucked her tongue as if something was terribly wrong.

"Oh dear..." she said, holding her wand up, making Lucius follow a light, "Dear, dear, dear."

"What's wrong with him?" the dark haired man asked.

"Memory's been modified I think," she said. "Tell me Mr Malfoy, what day is it?"

Lucius raised his eyebrow, he thought briefly that this had to be a very ill conceived joke, "Thursday," he said. He didn't like the look the Medi Witch and the black haired auror shared, "Thursday the 22nd of June!" he said furiously.

"What year?" asked the dark haired man.

Lucius blinked, looking at this man who was asking the most stupid questions. "1972, same year it has been since January!" he shouted.

Both the dark haired man and the Medi Witch exchanged looks again and the auror looked back at him. "Mr Malfoy," he began carefully, "it's the 25th of September, 2010."


	2. Befuddled and Bewitched

Fic: Lost and Found | Harry Potter | PG-13

**Title:**Lost and Found

**Author:**Corcalamus

**Betas:** Dracavia

**Series/Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating: **pg-13

**Length:** This Chapter - 1879

**Warnings:** Pre Slash

**Genre:** Mystery, Pre Slash, EWE.

**Summary:** Auror Potter's latest case is figuring out just why Lucius Malfoy has lost the past 35 years worth of memories. With Draco being evasive with answers to questions and no sign of why Lucius Malfoy was in Birmingham, it's up to Harry to find out who has obliviated the elder Malfoy and why?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them but they are fun to play with.

**Notes:** Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 2** Befuddled and Bewitched

Harry sat at his desk in the Aurors' office with a, seemingly, very confused Lucius Malfoy sitting beside him. The scene had been an odd one, the whole situation had been odd as far as he was concerned. What Lucius Malfoy had been doing in Birmingham had been anyone's guess. Birmingham, as far as Harry could tell, was as Muggle a city as you could get.

He'd gotten a call to come see the scene, Birmingham was in his area. He looked after Birmingham, Wolverhampton, Liecster and, amusingly enough, a place called Dudley. He'd been given Birmingham as his first 3 year assignment as it was a quiet area.

When he arrived at the scene he spoke with three Muggles who all swore two 'strange looking men' in long cloaks dumped the body of Lucius Malfoy in the alley and then just 'vanished like magic'. The Muggles testified that the two men seemed to be arguing over something. In fact, it had been their arguing that had alerted the Muggles to the scene in the first place.

Harry had thanked them for their time and sent them off to have their memories modified. He looked at Lucius, who was looking around his cubicle with some interest and his eyes had fallen upon a photo of Harry with the Weasley brood. He saw recognition spark in Lucius' eyes as he looked at the picture.

"The Weasleys," Harry said, "They're sort of family."

Lucius nodded, "Oh... of course."

Harry looked at Lucius, he wasn't entirely sure he wasn't faking it. After all, he'd convinced the ministry once before that he had been bewitched by the Dark Lord and followed his orders simply because he was forced. Granted Harry had spoken in the trials after the last war to make sure the Malfoys went free, they weren't good people but they weren't evil either. If not for Narcissa, Lord Voldemort would likely have won his war.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he really had been looking forward to getting home at a reasonable hour today. Hermione and Ron were supposed to be coming over to his tonight, he'd had to owl them to cancel. Harry continued filing his reports and sighed, he would need to contact the Malfoys. Get them in for questioning in the morning, he didn't want to send Lucius home and so he had a mediwitch on standby and she was going to escort him to St. Mungo's.

"So you have no recollection of being in the alley?" Harry asked him.

"No, I already told you... last thing I remember I was at Hogwarts."

Harry frowned, he sounded so sincere but this was Lucius 'I'm a Death Eater' Malfoy. He thought of a way to try and prove it, and then it occurred to him.

"You have no memory of me?" Harry asked.

"No sir," replied Lucius, "You look a bit like Leon Potter, but his son James only joined Hogwarts this year. Hangs around with my girlfriend's cousin, Sirius, in Gryffindor."

"So you don't know I'm Harry Potter, James' son?"

Lucius looked surprised and shook his head, "No..."

"Do you know who Lord Voldemort is?"

Lucius looked shocked and Harry thought 'ah, got him.'

"How do you know that name?" Lucius looked really confused, "Only his closest – wait... you said it's been how long?"

Harry leaned back in his chair, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Mr Malfoy, you think you're 17, but you're not. You're in your mid 50's right now, Lord Voldemort rose to power twice and was defeated. You were one of his Death Eaters. Is any of this ringing any bells? You tried to kill me a few times as well, might I add."

Lucius just stared at him, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Look, Mathilda Vance is going to take you to St. Mungo's to check your memory. I'll come over and see you in the morning with your family, and-"

"My family?"

"Yes... you have a wife and a son," Harry said, looking at him. "You don't remember them at all?"

"No... did I marry Narcissa Black?"

"Yes."

Lucius smiled, a smile that Harry had never seen before. Usually Lucius Malfoy smiling was cause for concern, and it was never a smile like this. A happy, entertained smile, full of nothing but pleasure.

"Good," he said, "she is a goddess of a woman."

Harry felt himself smile a bit, if Lucius was telling the truth, and he half suspected he was, he preferred this 17 year old Lucius to the 56 year old that tried to kill him on numerous occasions.

"What about my son?" Lucius asked, "Who is he?"

"His name is Draco," Harry said, "He and I were in the same year at Hogwarts, he was in Slytherin, I was Gryffindor, and we hated each other. I saved his life a couple of times, so now we nod to each other in the street without wishing to murder each other."

"Is he married?" Lucius asked.

"I don't think so," Harry said, looking at him oddly. "I think you'd best talk to them about it... I'll go to the manor tonight and let them know where you are, they can pick you up in the morning."

Harry motioned to Mathilda to come over and Lucius stood with her. Mathilda looked at him oddly and motioned him up. "Come on Mr Malfoy. Let's get you to St. Mungo's and see what we can do for you." Lucius rose from his seat obediently.

Having spoke with Mathilda, Harry knew that she was at Hogwarts the same time as Lucius and she was finding it very odd that he didn't recognise her at all. She led Lucius out of the room, still looking mildly confused, and Harry realised he'd seen that confused look before, but on the face of his second year Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart, right after he obliviated himself with such force he forgot everything about his life. Including his name.

It was that realisation which made Harry think that perhaps Lucius was telling the truth. He put his glasses back on and looked at the time, 10:30pm, he wondered if the Malfoys would still be awake, perhaps worried about Lucius? He'd been to the Manor on three occasions, most recently about three months ago on a surprise 'check' of the house.

It was written into their 'terms of freedom' that the Ministry would check their house three times a year, spot checks, no warning. While it's not technically in his area, his boss often sent Harry on these 'checks' as he was considered to be the only suitable Auror as he spoke at Lucius' trial to keep him free of Azkaban.

He slowly stood, he might as well get it over with.

Though he could technically and legally apparate directly into Malfoy Manor, Harry decided it was best to apparate only into the grounds. As part of their condition on staying out of Azkaban, the Malfoys had agreed to keep their wards keyed into two Auror officials at all times. Harry stood on the steps of the manor and pulled the long cord that announced a visitor's arrival.

A few minutes passed and the door opened, Draco looked out at him.

"Potter? What are you doing- Where's my father?"

"He's expected home then?" Harry asked him, and stepped inside without an invitation.

Draco glared at him. "Yes," he said.

"Where's Mrs Malfoy? I have news."

Narcissa descended the stairs, wearing a long pale blue nightdress, with her hair down. He thought back to Lucius' description of Narcissa being a 'goddess' and he had to admit, she was a very beautiful woman, if you liked regal looking women.

"Where is my husband?" she asked him as she stood beside her son.

"I think you should take a seat," Harry said, but Narcissa held her hand up to stop him speaking anymore, "Mr Potter, I would rather just know, is he alive?"

"Yes" Harry said, "but he was attacked by someone in an alley behind the White Swan in Birmingham."

"Birmingham?" Narcissa asked, looking very confused, "We don't know anyone in Birmingham. It's about as Muggle a city as you can get." She looked almost as confused as her husband had when he woke. "What is his condition? I assume he's been injured if he has not come home."

"Physically he's fine, but... well. He has made an odd claim and I'm inclined to believe him."

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked, looking nervous. Harry supposed he could understand the feeling, his father was missing and hurt as far as he could tell, and an Auror was here to break the news.

"He claims he can't remember anything since 1967, when he was 17. He thought he was still at Hogwarts and that some Gryffindors had hexed him. The mediwitch that checked him over said it looked like someone has cast an obliviate, attempting to cover the past few hours, but hit him so hard that they've taken out years worth of memories."

Narcissa didn't exactly look horrified, just interested. Draco on the other hand looked utterly distressed. He could tell the signs, the tense way he held himself, the red ring to his eyes. "Will he get the memories back?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "He's at St. Mungo's and they're checking him over."

"Would it be alright if I gave you a bag to take to him at the hospital?" Narcissa asked him, "My husband is very particular about his clothes and such, I wouldn't like him wearing hospital gowns..." she said, looking distasteful.

Harry hadn't even thought about taking any clothes to Lucius, but he found himself nodding anyway. As Narcissa went off to fetch clothes, Harry looked at Draco, who was looking nervy now.

"You have any idea why your dad would be in Birmingham?" Harry asked him.

"No," Draco said all too quickly.

"Hmm..." Harry said, as Narcissa returned with a bag.

"Please tell my husband I will see him in the morning..." she said as Harry took the bag from her, "And Mr Potter... I appreciate your manners regarding using the doorbell and not just appearing in my home."

"It wasn't a spot check Mrs Malfoy, I didn't think I had the right to just pop in as I pleased."

A very small smile appeared on her lips and she nodded, "I am glad it is you who has access to the manor, a lesser man might misuse that power. Good night Mr Potter."

"Good night Mrs Malfoy..."

Harry left the manor, apparated himself to the hospital and dropped off the bag with reception. By the time he got home it was midnight and he was exhausted. He sighed and took himself off to bed after having a muffin, and found himself asleep in only 30 minutes.


End file.
